1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packing boxes for shipping and storage. In particular, it relates to packing boxes for items of china and the like such as dishes or plates, which serve to protect the item contained therein from damage due to rough handling, etc., and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plates bearing inscriptions or ornamental designs are of great value and often serve as highly prized gifts and souvenirs. Frequently such items are purchased for shipment from a store offering wrapping assistance in conjunction with the goods. As such goods are often fragile, a protective shipment container is a necessity. A simplified packaging method for shipping such items is also advantageous, for such a method may be practiced by the purchaser or utilized for reshipment of a valuable decorative plate purchased in the past. Common methods employed in the past have included the wrapping of such items in newspaper or shredded scrap paper for insulation from handling shocks. The use of a completely enclosing mold of Stryrofoam or like material has also been employed. An additional solution has been the manufacture of containers incorporating a secondary enclosure or partition for the plate within the main shipping container. Such an enclosure may be constructed of the same material as the container, such as corrugated or like variety of cardboard.
All of the above-mentioned methods have met with varying degrees of success. In general, it has been found that those methods which assure the greatest protection of the plate involve a measure of "overkill." That is, an excessive amount of packing material is utilized in the case of full enclosure by the Stryofoam type cushioning material or a complex container design frequently is encountered when the plate is retained within a secondary partition of the main container. The advantages of scrap paper as a cheap cushioner are offset by the fact that such material is often dangerous to store, creating both storage and disposal problems, especially in the case of a heavy volume user such as a commercial establishment. The reusability of such materials is quite limited.